


The Choice is Yours

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 28: snowflake.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Choice is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 28: snowflake.

"You're so hot that a snowflake would melt on you." Ron beamed and took a gulp of his ale. 

"No, Ron." Harry shook his head. 

"How about..." Ron rubbed at the stubble on his face. "No two snowflakes are alike which makes us a perfect match."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it does," Ron muttered. "Skin as white as snow. 'Cept his is more sallow really and that's the kind of snow you stay away from."

"Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron's half-full pint glass from him. He'd clearly had far too many. "I am not going to 'woo' Snape with your awful poetry."

"Pity," Ron said and pointed over Harry's shoulder, "since he's standing right there." 

Harry swallowed hard, wishing the ground would swallow him up, and envious of Ron who chose that moment to pass out, slumped over the table. 

"Did I hear Mr Weasley correctly?" Snape said, rounding the table and slipping into the chair beside Harry.

"Depends on what you heard, Professor," Harry replied, attempting to remain calm, though his heart was hammering in his chest.

Snape put a hand on the back of Harry's chair, leaning in close, the scent of him more intoxicating than any amount of ale. 

Harry stared into Snape's glittering black eyes, visions of all the things he wanted to do to Snape—all the things he wanted Snape to do to him—swam in front of him, making his cock painfully hard.

"Aside from the execrable prose, I heard an offer I could not refuse."

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms over his thighs. "You couldn't?" 

"No." Snape reached out, stilling Harry's hand mere inches from his groin. 

With his thumb brushing dangerously close to Harry's bollocks, Snape said, "My house or the alley behind the pub. Your choice."

His cock throbbing along with his racing pulse, Harry muttered. "Not sure I can make it further than the alley."

Snape inhaled sharply, his eyes widening fractionally, as if hearing that thrilled him.

"The alley it is." He stood and didn't let go of Harry's hand, leading him down a dark corridor and outside.

Pushed against the wall, Harry moaned when he felt Snape's cock hard against his.

"How drunk are you, Potter?" Snape asked, though he continued grinding his hips, hands running up and down Harry's sides.

"I had two pints, that's all." Harry rocked forward. "Call me Harry. Please." 

"All right, Harry," Snape murmured, his hands making quick work of Harry's flies. The cold air was a shock to his hot skin but not as much as Snape dropping to his knees to take Harry into his mouth.

Snape wasted no time swallowing Harry's entire length, his hands firm on Harry's hips, dragging Harry toward him, then pushing him back. Harry watched, fascinated, as his cock slid past Snape's thin lips only to reappear again glistening with spit. 

Already so close, Harry's head fell back against the brick wall, his hands automatically seeking Snape's head, fingers tightening is his lank hair as he thrust into Snape's mouth, come bursting across his tongue almost before Harry realised it was happening.

He opened his mouth to apologise but Snape looked nearly as pleased as Harry felt, licking the last drops of come from the head of Harry's not-getting-any-softer erection.

Rising from the ground, Snape clutched Harry's face and pulled him into a deep, searching kiss, the taste of Harry's come flavouring his mouth.

When they broke apart for much needed oxygen, Harry was as dizzy and breathless as if he'd just outflown a dragon.

"If you'd like to finish this now, you are free to do so," Snape said, hair hanging across his cheek and obscuring his face.

Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant but decided Snape must want him to reciprocate. 

"All right," he said and he started to get to his knees but Snape grabbed him under the arm and pulled him back up.

Snape's face was blank. "I meant that you are under no obligation to continue this encounter."

Harry felt his chest tighten painfully. He didn't like games, not this kind anyway.

"If this was all you wanted, I'll go." He reached out and tucked the loose lock of hair behind Snape's ear. "But I was hoping for more."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you were looking for, Potter? A relationship born in an alley?"

That hit a nerve and Harry's temper flared. He grabbed the front of Snape's robes with both hands and pushed him against the wall. 

"For whatever unholy reason, I want _you_ , you fucking bast—" The rest of his sentence was cut off when Snape crashed their mouths together again.

"You'll regret getting involved with me," Snape whispered against his lips.

"I'll regret it if I don't," Harry replied just as quietly. He relinquished his hold on Snape and stepped back, then offered his arm. "Come home with me, Severus. The choice is yours." 

After what felt like an eternity, Snape nodded once and laid his hand on Harry's forearm.

Grinning like a fool, Harry pecked him on the cheek, and then Apparated them home.


End file.
